This invention relates to an improved burette chamber for use with an administration set in giving intravenous (IV) solutions to a patient. The term "administration set" and "set" as used herein mean all of the apparatus necessary to transport an IV solution from an IV solution source (such as a bottle or plastic container) to the patient. Generally this apparatus includes at one end a spike or other piercing device for entering an intravenous solution source and at the opposite end a needle which can be inserted in the vein of a patient. Between the spike and needle an administraion set usually includes a flow rate regulator (e.g., a roller clamp such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,429) and a drip chamber. The drip chamber provides a way for hospital personnel to observe or count the numbers of drops of IV solution being administered to the patient. Other items may be added to the administration set, such as injection sites, flashback indicators, Y-sites and the like.
This invention is particularly concerned with situations where it is necessary or desirable to intermittently administer some medicament to the patient during the course of the administration of an IV solution. Presently a technique for doing this employs a burette chamber in the administration set. A Buretrol burette solution administration set available from Travenol Laboratories, Inc., Morton Grove, Illinois is an example. A Buretrol burette chamber is inserted in the administration set upstream of the drip chamber. The burette chamber has two operative positions. In one position, the chamber will dispense preselected volumes of IV solution mixed with a medicament. Once all the medicament is dispensed, flow ceases until someone performs a series of steps necessary to convert the chamber to its other operative position. In the other operative position, IV solution simply flows through the burette chamber and into the drip chamber. In this position, the IV solution is not acted upon by the burette chamber, but the chamber is in position for and can be used to administer drugs or the like.
Using the burette chambers now commerically available, it is necessary for hospital personnel to personally be present to adjust the burette for drug or medicament administration and then personally be present after medicament administration to readjust the burette chamber to its other operative position and thereby restart the flow of the IV solution being administered.
The burette chamber of this invention eliminates the need for the personal attention of hospital personnel to reinitiate IV flow after medicament administration. It also provides a closed, airtight chamber for the mixing of medicaments. It requires no venting to the atmosphere outside of the burette chamber.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an administration set capable of the continuous administration of IV solution to a patient with a minimum number of steps.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for the injection of medicament as required during the continuous administration of IV solution to a patient.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for the automatic return to the continuous administration of IV solution to a patient after the administration of medicament.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.